


Haunted

by la_rubinita



Series: Primeval Drabbly Thingies [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_rubinita/pseuds/la_rubinita
Summary: Nick talks in his sleep.





	Haunted

Jenny will never tell anyone, but, late at night, Nick talks in his sleep.  She’s a light sleeper, so he never fails to wake her.  She doubts he knows he does it.

Sometimes he cries out wildly for Stephen, and Jenny has to hold him to calm him down.

Sometimes he carries on conversations with himself about his work.

Sometimes he whispers _her_ name, his lips forming a soft smile around the words, like just thinking it pleases him.

Those are the times when Jenny sinks into the mattress, forcing herself to be as small as she feels, and wondering if Claudia Brown will haunt them both forever.

 


End file.
